Lover With a Bullet
by Euphoria Writer
Summary: Lovino always had trouble with keeping his cool around the press as well as people. But one day he meets a Spaniard that is able to meet him head on without faltering towards his words and wont even flinch when a gun is pressed against his head
1. The Invitation

**Lover With a Bullet**

The forty-five year old grandparent scowled as he marched down the marble floored hallway holding a popular tabloid article, nearly destroyed by his angered, fist. His faithful assistant, Eleanor, buzzed around him, fixing his new, nice and relaxed Italian suit that he liked, but not merely because he was Italian. Eleanor was trying her best to ease her boss down from a boil to a simmer, afraid that his wrath will affect him in his next business affair that he needed to attend to in a half an hour from now.

But that was far from Impero Vargas's mind, even if he was an important millionaire in society.

Though that was a story for another time. Right now Impero was glaring straight ahead at the mahogany doors that led to one of his grandson's bed rooms. Eleanor rushed ahead and opened the door for Impero to the dirtied room, where Lovino Vargas, his grandson, laid under a heap of blankets. Of course his grandson Lovino was not the most... Gracious or anywhere near nice person, especially in the mornings or towards people who try to help him, which is why him and his cursed mouth had ran every single maid from his room yelling: "I quit!" or on the borderlines of that statement. Impero marched over to Lovino's bed, ripping the sheets off his half naked grandson, making both grandfather and grandson meet glare for glare.

"What the fuck do _you_ want old man?" Lovino growled unpleasantly.

Impero threw the magazine on his grandson's face with a distasteful look. Scoffing in surprise, Lovino grabbed the magazine from his face and looked at the front picture which had a good shot of him holding a reporter in a tight head lock, baring his teeth at the camera that had token the shot. The headline on the cover said: LOVINO VARGAS SHOWS HIS WILD SIDE!

"Explain why I had to wake up to a call at one in the morning after the first copies of this was dropped off at a connivence store all the way in Venice," Impero demanded, crossing his arms.

Lovino sighed, grabbing his pillow and planting his face in it for a change of character by acting on this shy act.

"They wanted to ask about mom and dad," Lovino said muffled by his pillow.

Impero's look softened to a sad and sympathizing look down at his grandson. His dear daughter and step son had died a year ago in a fatal incident which had caused some traumatic stress on Lovino and his twin Feliciano as well as Impero too because he had to both deal with the death of his daughter and her husband and take of their children. Impero placed a gentle hand on top of Lovino's head, ruffling the dirty hair a bit in some sort of comfort.

"They'll always want to ask about them Lovino, I have to go now, just stay away from the press for a while and cool down. You need to check up on your brother as well too, I'm surprised two people living in the same house haven't had contact in almost a month," Impero laughed lightly.

"That's because he's been over at that fucking potato bastards house ever since he declared he was in love and fucking spent three days at his house, though from what I hear he's his fucking soul mate that fucking _loooooves_ potatoes."

Impero bellowed in laughter so loud that it consumed the room into echoes of his laughter.

"Oh Lovi, Ludwig isn't a bad guy, your just jealous that your brother isn't clutching onto your arm saying; "Lovi, Lovi, Lovi, help me!" Like he did when you two were little, such cute faces."

"Shut up and go to work old man!"

"_Sigh~_ I seriously need to go right now, bye Lovi," Impero bent down and gave a peck on top his grandson's head before being rushed out of the room by Eleanor right at his heels.

Hearing his doors close, Lovino sat up in his bed and took out his cell phone from his jean's pocket, turning it on and regretting so when his phone started vibrating, for what seemed like hours, in his hand. All seventy-eight text messages and twenty-two voicemails were from his brother Feliciano. Deciding that he should make sure his brother knew he was not dead, Lovino pressed down on his brother's speed dial number.

"Lovino! Why haven't you answered your phone! I was so worried! I had to read the obituaries in the newspapers to make sure you weren't dead every day! And I-"

"FELICIANO!... Shut up!" Lovino silenced his brother on the other end.

"Good, you need to stop rambling like that or else people will start to naturally channel your voice out when you talk."

Lovino loved his brother very much. He was the first born and was entitled to protect him and teach him to become more mature even though Lovino was one to talk when it came around about the way he used curse words like it was an everyday thing.

"I know, hey Lovi, you haven't met Ludwig properly yet have you? We're going to this club slash bar tonight in Valencia, drinks on Ludwig, what do ya say?"

"Wait, Valencia? Where is that?"

"It's in Spain."

"So you want me to fly all the way to Spain just so I can get some free drinks and meet your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

At this statement Lovino thought about what his grandfather said about staying away from the press for a while, but he would be going to Spain where probably no one knew who he was, and hey, he could make an excuse to pretend to be drunk and beat up Feliciano's potato loving boyfriend.

"Sure I'll make a reservation for a flight."

"Good, well I'll see you- oh!"

There was a sound in the background of the other end of the phone followed by hushed whispers and giggles coming from Feliciano whom kept telling whoever interrupted to stop it, leaving Lovino's mind to wander. This of course led to a thought that made him blush and get angry.

"Hey tell your fucking boyfriend that if he fucking starts molesting you while we're at the bar that I won't hesitate to chop his fucking balls off!" I screamed into the phone before hanging up with a humph.

Getting all riled up again, Lovino got out of bed to go to the work out room so he could punch something, while a confused Feliciano holding his cell phone looked up puzzled at his boyfriend. Ludwig held a more confused look at Feliciano while he was holding his misbehaving Labrador that had started licking and biting Feliciano's face a moment ago.

"I wonder what made Lovi say that?" Feliciano said touching the tiny bite mark on his chin.

**Author Note:**

**Hey, this is my first Sparmo fic so I hope you all like the intro chapter. I dont really know what the Roman Empire`s human name is so I used Impero which means Empire in Italian, I think, I`m not too sure because google translate is not a realy dependable source, but it still works!**

**I cant wait to write more of the story and I hope you all have a fun time reading the story!**

** And leave a review, its an order, I now demand it, leave a review! **


	2. Starting Over With a Kiss

**Lover With a Bullet**

_Fuck was that a long flight._

I can't believe how long it takes to fly from Naples to Valencia, this better be worth my time.

I took out my phone and went over the directions Feliciano texted me quickly before hailing down a cab. When I had finally hailed down one fucking cab, the driver started speaking to me in English, do I look like a fucking tourist!

"Club Hot Spot, fate perfer di parlare italiano o nella vostra lingua cazzo?" I replied between my grinding teeth.

"Oy, scuse signore," the driver apologized.

I sneered. Stupid Spaniards thinking that they can be excused by apologizing for every single thing, well I'm not gonna tip this guy, not that I was going to anyway. I payed the cab driver after arriving at the club, spotting my brother wearing his usual "night out" clothes and standing next to a burly blond guy with a scary looking face.

_Holy shit!_

How would I size up a fucking bar fight against this guy, he's like a fucking bear! Seriously, where does my brother find these fucking weirdos to date! I'am seriously thinking about taking an emergency flight back to Naples just to go hide in my panic room- I mean- FUCK!

I'am _sooo_ screwed!

"Fratello!" Feliciano called out to me once I had gotten out of the cab and flipped the cab driver off as he made a U-turn for the main street.

Feliciano tackled me with one of his infamous greeting hugs. I struggled under his grip seeing a group of girls walk by and giggle at us. Jeez, already there's people laughing at us, it pisses me off. When the group of girls opened the door to the club a thumping beat of an energetic song blasting this way, making my interests peak in wanting to go inside the club now. Feliciano stopped hugging me to grab my arm and steer me towards the hulking blond that just stood there awkwardly.

"Lovino this is boyfriend Ludwig, Ludwig this is my big brother Lovino,"Feliciano introduced us.

Ludwig responded by putting out a big hand for me to shake. I took the shake putting a hard grip on his hand to show him I meant business if he was to do anything funny with my brother. When we were done with our handshake, Feliciano was dragging the two of us by arm explaining how he received a private booth so we could talk. But my mind was more on how I could win a fight against Feliciano's hulking boyfriend.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_, **FUCK!**

Would it even be humanly possible for me?

While I was thinking this I had blanket out of reality for a minute that when I looked around and saw that I was sitting in a private booth across from Feliciano and his boyfriend, well I almost went into a confusion of curses.

"So Fratello, I saw you in a magazine this morning, I now have all fifty-five copies of you on the front cover of a magazine, you need to cool things down a bit or Nonno will get fed up with it eventually," Feliciano said with a worried look at me.

"Ah, I got off easy this time, the old man said I couldn't attract the press for a while, besides that fucking reporter deserved a couple broken bones."

Feliciano gasped. "Lovino you shouldn't let them get to you like that, they just want to-"

"They were butting into our personal affairs again Feli, you know I don't tolerate being questioned about that from any tabloid. It's non of their fucking business in the first place! Shit I need a drink," I mumbled after getting pretty riled up about the subject.

"Anyways, you," I directed my attention at Ludwig while pointing a finger at him.

"I don't like you. If you're my brother's lover then you should learn that he is not some object that you can keep for a month away from his family. Yes I know Impero met you but that doesn't mean you can get my blessing so easily, cause I'm the family member you really need to worry about getting permission from," I said the last part smugly.

"_Fratello_..." Feliciano warned me in that voice that old me to back off.

"One sec Feli... Waiter!" I stopped mid in rant to order a bottle of wine and let everyone else order as well because I'm in a nice fucking mood at the moment.

"Anyways, what I'm saying is that I'm not too easy to convince here ok? Now let's enjoy a nice fucking evening," I said in a dark voice that it made Ludwig take a double take and Feliciano flinch at me evilness.

That's right, I said evilness.

A bottle of wine and two shots of whiskey later I stumbled out of the booth and left to go take a leak. I think I was in a good buzz mood, I was pretty drunk, but not enough for a big hangover in the morning. When I was done in the bathroom I sort of got lost and ended up stumbling throw a noisy crowed of people constantly moving their odious around. I must be in a Rave with all these neon lights and dark lighting, well this was a club I suppose, but man how could I miss the huge Rave in the middle of all this?  
>Getting dizzy and slightly disoriented by my drunken state, the loud music and bright lights, I ended up washed over the bar feeling queasy. The bartender came around to see if I wanted to order anything, I just replied by saying: A fucking glass of wine please, and dug my heels into the bar stool. I haven't been this wiped out since I was on the soccer team in high school, and even then I partied harder than this, kinda shows how much I've changed since then. Thinking back on it, I was much cuter back then. My hair wasn't so messy, my pouts and cursing made nape look like such a badass which explained how I kept getting asked out a lot from both boys and girls. Now I was a lot taller, my hair is easy to get messed up, and my cursing makes me look like a drunken sailor. Why couldn't I of accepted one of those girls from high school and get married, I could be in a better state than I'm in now.<br>I felt a presence sit by me in the empty bar stool next to mine. When the bartender came around with my wine I sat up and drank every last drop from the glass in less than a second for some reason. I guess thinking depressing thoughts gets me into this kind of state I never drowned myself in before.

"Your gonna get hammered if you keep drinking like that amigo," the person next to me said.

I lifted my gaze up at the person. For some reason their image was blurry and I could only make out a tan body that was turned towards me.

"Good," I said.

"Haha, mind if I buy you a round?"

"Sure."

That was the last shred of what I remembered doing that night before things got more blurry and incoherent. I remembered gun shots getting fired, the smell of alcohol split on my shirt, the drunken buzz masked with a pleasure I was not familiar too and all these neon lights of the Rave racing around as well. And the only thing I could remember not doing last night was think before doing anything.

Right now I was totally and traumatizingly hammered big time. Not to mention I had woken up in a bed that wasn't mine and only in my boxers.

What. The. _Fuck!_

I had no time to go marching around demanding answers at the moment, because a giant headache and the feeling that I was about to throw up came soon after I woke up and I was soon scampering towards the bathroom. I'll spare you the details and just blankly tell you it was not a pretty thing. I had to wash my mouth out three times from the faucet just to get the acid taste out of my mouth. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. My hair was such a mess, not to mention my erogenous zone was twitching a lot this early in the morning, which I had fucking clue what that meant. Stupid defective hair curl.  
>Ok now that I had cleared up my head a bit and my stomach I had to explode.<p>

"Where the fucking hell am I? Shit this hangover hurts like a fucking mother fucker! Man this fucking bites! What happened to all my fucking clothes I had on last fucking night! This is not fucking good! If that old fucking man finds another fucking tabloid magazine with my fucking face on it again, I'am so fucking screwed up my fucking ass in deep shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

There. That'll hold me off for an hour.

Feeling my headache retaliate with my yelling, I clutched my head that throbbed against my skull so hard that I could feel it in my teeth. After the wave of pain resided, I dragged myself out of the bathroom and went back to the giant king sized bed that seemed more welcoming that unfamiliar now than it had been when I had woken up in it.

Sense I don't have any Aspirin I should probably sleep it off.

I laid back down in the bed and buried myself deeply in the covers, ready to sleep when something on the other side of the bed shifted.

_What?_

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and pulled back against someone's chest. I started to struggle and kick my legs around when the bastard's hand reached out and grabbed my twitching erogenous zone. I stopped struggling and gave in weakly towards the heated pleasure I got from the unknown person's hand stroking my erogenous zone.

"Buenos días, ¿por qué tratar de luchar, soy yo, no hay necesidad de ser tan tímida mi pequeño italiano," was whispered against my ear and I felt myself grow hard.

They were speaking Spanish damit! And it was the other language of love besides French, I think, and he was grabbing my erogenous zone, that's why my body must be reacting such a way! No it's not that the perv was turning me on, no not at all, don't even assume that!  
>I felt an arm snake around my waist and cup my crotch where my friend down there had made a tent in my boxers. The bastard wasn't even touching my junk and I was about to reach my limit! This pisses me off big time! Right before my body stiffened and I was about to cum, their hand slipped under my boxers and stroked my length in the same rhythm they had on my hair curl.<br>My body felt like it was on a blissful fire, all pain from the headache gone- completely wiped from my mind, and all I could focus on was now good I felt. I moaned long and loud when I came in the person's hand.

"Ah, you came fast," they whispered in my ear in a low and husk voice that made me shiver despite how hot I felt.

I watched as their hand withdrew from my boxers, bearing the white spurt of my cum all over their hand. I was still aroused by the grip they still had on my erogenous zone and I involuntarily moaned when I saw this. Then my body was flipped onto my back and I was being straddled by a tan, brunette and lusty green eyed Spaniard who made sure I was watching when he gave an experimental lick at the substance on his hand. I got goose bumps when he did that, which made him smile deviously at me.

"You taste..._very_ _good~_" he purred.

I did not reply at all because my mind was blown out of proportion and my eyes widened up at him.

His devil like smile faded from his face and he tilted his head to the side, looking more like a curious cat than the demon of sex.

"Ah that's right your still a virgin, that's a shame I wanted to make up for refusing you last night."

Wait! How did he know I was still a virgin, and what about refusing me? Was I not that rape-able?

"Then again you were pretty drunk, let's start over again with a kiss si?" the Spaniard said suggestively, leaning in close to my face before I started pushing back against his shoulders.

"No fucking way I don't know you!" I yelled in protest.

"My Amante italiano, but I know you... Well your physical features, c'mon, one kiss porfavor?" he begged starting to wrestle with me for dominance.

"I said no fucking way! You-"

"Good morning Lovino and Antonio! Impero is requesting that you get ready to leave soon- _oh_ I'm sorry for interrupting."

Over at the doorway with a big red blush was Eleanor dressed in her usual business suit dress that Lovino has only seen her wear since she had started working for his grandfather. She stood there awkwardly, about to leave before I yelled at her.

"Wait! Eleanor what the fuck are you doing here? Is grandfather the reason why I'm getting sexually attacked by a stranger here!" I demanded, shoving the Spaniard's grip off me.

"That is confidential until further orders, what you need to do now is get dressed and ready for a long speech, Mr. Vargas does not like to wait as you should know, so Mr. Carriedo please allow my boss's grandson to get ready it would be very appreciated."

"Si señorita," the Spaniard replied finally getting off of me.

I got up with a huff, fixing my underwear and myself when Eleanor left to let me dress.

"Hey you," I said to the Spaniard as he got dressed too.

"No funny business I don't want to get into trouble because of you, and don't start spilling shit rumors to the fucking press or I will fucking punch your lights out," I spat.

The Spaniard grinned and crossed the room until he was in my personal space.

"Hehe, you don't have to worry about that, the only funny business you'll get out of me is pleasing friend here," he said directly and boldly grabbing my crotch roughly.

I growled at his action. "Suck my _dick_," I snarled when he let go and went back to putting on his clothes.

"I would, but not now."

"And what happened to jerking me off like that? You would do that, but- oh never mind you confuse me," I sighed pulling my last article of clothing on.

I went the the door, about to open the door when a hand blocked me from doing so. I looked up at the Spaniard and before I could even get a word in he crushed his lips against my mouth. I gasped in surprise which he took advantage of to sneak his tongue in and explore my mouth for a long time before pulling away a couple inches with a string of saliva connecting our lips.

"W-what was that f-for?" I stammered, blushing like mad.

"I told you we should that we should start over with a _kiss_."

**Author Note:**

**Here is some translations from the chapter starting with the very first one:**

**"Club Hot Spot, fate perfer di parlare italiano o nella vostra lingua cazzo?": Hot Spot Club, do you perfer me to speak Italian or your fucking language?**

**"Oy, scuse signore,": Oy apologies sir**

**Fratello: Brother**

**Nonno: Grandfather**

**"Buenos días, ¿por qué tratar de luchar, soy yo, no hay necesidad de ser tan tímida mi pequeño italiano,": Good morning, why did you try to struggle, its me, no need to be so shy my little Italian**

**"Amante italiano": Italian Lover**

**And that's it, if I missed any then put it in an awesome review, and please review, reviews are what keeps the writer writing, not any of those unnecessary things like food and water- psh!**


	3. Cant solve Everything with Lips & Tongue

**Lover With a Bullet**

"D-dumbass," I stuttered, yanking the door open and marching angrily out the door.

Where the hell does that Spanish bastard think that he has the right to touch me like that! I'm Lovino Vargas grandson of head of the national police in Italy, which means my grandfather has rights to the police force 24/7. Hmph, take that asshole.  
>Down in the lobby of the hotel Eleanor was waiting patiently outside the glass revolving doors by the limousine. I stomped outside and slid into the limo when Eleanor opened the door for me and the following Spaniard. Once inside and seated, I noticed grandfather was in the limo already as Eleanor moved to the back of the limo to tell the chauffeur where to go. Grandfather had a deep smoldering expression on his face, looking like the devil almost in his favorite black Italian suite and red tie that matched the color of anger in his eyes.<p>

"Lovino, I told you to stay away from the press's eye and look what I found both printed out in Spain and in Italy," grandfather growled, throwing a tabloid article on my lap.

I took the magazine and gawked at the front cover.

Holy. _Shit._

There was a picture of me with my shirt off in the hands of that said Spaniard right next to me, except he was pressing our bodies together against a wall with his knee in between my legs, his hand tilting up my chin towards the camera with my eyes glazed over and his eyes looking over at my face. And the title of the front cover said:  
><strong>DELINQUENT LOVINO + LOVE = SCANDAL<strong>  
>In shock and anger I took the magazine and ripped it in half, then into thirds, fourths, fifth... You get the point.<p>

"Well... You could of at least read the article on page 35," grandfather tsked.

"What the fuck! I don't remember meeting the press last night! Or without a shirt! Man, what am I going to do, I want those pictures fucking burned!" I yelled, furry rising in my chest.

"Well actually that's what would of been printed in Spain and Italy if it didn't concern my job."

"What are you talking about old man?"

"Sigh, I knew I had to tell you sooner or later. Lovino this is Antonio Carriedo, you may also know him as one of the Trio Mafia leaders."

My eyes bulged at my grandfather in surprise. The Trio Mafia was a scary new strong mafia group that was a combination of Germans, French and Spanish that are ruled over by three leaders. The Trio Mafia has a history of heavy gun warfare and stealing from all sorts of places, not showing at least a bit of mercy towards those who get in their way. I heard that the scariest of the leaders of the Trio Mafia was the Spanish one for going completely psycho maniac with guns, warfare and never flinching or blinking when staring straight into a loaded barrel of a gun about to pull the trigger.  
>I turned my head towards Antonio with my mouth agape. This guy was the Spanish leader of the Trio Mafia? He looks more like a laid back and easy going Spaniard with too much time on his hands than a masochistic, bloodthirsty, Mafia leader. That and it's hard to imagine when the only memory that I have encountering him was that he sexually touched me and even knew where my erogenous zone was.<p>

How could he possibly kill anything?

"You see Lovino," grandfather said, grasping my attention back to him. "Antonio is a detective for the National Police Force, last year he along with two other detectives signed an agreement to do what is necessary to bring down the Russian Mafia. So we took matters into our hands and sent them undercover along with three hundred men and access to a 24/7 armory and had a friend from the press start the rumors and build up the Trio Mafia to it's full heigh. Of course doing so we had the three of them make appearances along with the three hundred men to make it believable."

"Why are you telling me this Nonno?"

Grandfather gave me a chesire smile. "Because, as of a deal I made with Antonio yesterday, you're now the grandson of head of the national police in Italy and the lover of the a Trio Mafia leader."

My eyes grew wider. "WHAT!"

"Well because the only thing your good at is making headlines of magazines constantly, I thought if you were to play role as a delinquent grandson that ran away to be with a Trio Mafia leader, then we can strike some sparks to get the Russian Mafia's attention, if not then you can go back to a sheltered life back in our mansion. But until then you'll be staying with Antonio so he can teach you how to be a member of the Trio Mafia, you'll get a debut in a week doing a mercenary mission with Antonio to show the press your new lover."

"Wait... Does Feliciano know about this?"

"Not at all, he is as clueless as you are, then again his boyfriend's brother is the German Trio Mafia leader."

"WHAT!"

"Oh look it's your stop, see you in a week Feli~" grandfather said when the limo stopped and Antonio began to drag me out of the limo.

"No you listen here old man- HEY!" I screeched when I was suddenly yanked out of the limo by Antonio's hand.

I was struggling frantically against Antonio as the door to the limo closed and the sound of resisting tires screeched in the air as the limousine zoomed down the street abandoning me on the curb struggling. I was still confused and angry over the Trio Mafia business and especially being this dick's "lover". In the heat of anger, the next thing I knew it I was thrown on a bed.

How did I get here?

Then in a winded daze I felt Antonio's lips press against mine. I felt Antonio's hands and body press down to me as I squirmed trying to break free. I heard Antonio growl in protest and press himself even more onto me. Everything felt as if it was on fire. The sheets, skin mouth even the air felt hot and humid, it was so torturously hot that I swore I was seeing red. Soon, Antonio was tugging down on my bottom lip with his teeth, lifting his body up from me long enough to slip his hand up my shirt and grope my body while his other hand gently grabbed at my hair curl.  
>I arched my body into his letting out a deep throaty moan of hot pleasure mixed with this weird feeling that ravished my body endlessly until I had to start panting loudly taking gulps of the air as if I was underwater for an hour and had just broke to the surface. My mind was blank during these moments, it was as if the Trio Mafia, lying, yelling and secrets weren't there anymore, like as if they were just someone else's problems that never happened to me.<p>

That scared me.

"Ah- An..An...-Tonio," I gasped as my shirt was hiked up and Antonio showered my body in hot kisses trailing up from my stomach stoping at the base of my neck to nip and kiss at the skin there.

"Yes Amor?" Antonio purred against my skin making slow crawling shivers go down my spine.

"S-stop," I pleaded pushing against his chest.

Antonio stopped and sat up still sitting on top of me with a confused look.

"I-it's too h-h-hot in here," I panted lazily feeling like a heat wave just hit.

Antonio gave me a small smile before palming my cheek with one hand and leaned down to kiss my lips this time more chastely then before. He pulled back and stroked my hair back softly, missing the curl when he did so.

"Dormir," he whispered.

**~LB~**

I sighed softly in comfort waking up in the feel of a red satin comforter and bed sheets. I finally built up the energy and gall to sit up and look around. I was in a big king sized canopy bed in a room that was colored with bright reds, blues and yellows. There was an open door to show a gigantic bathroom and another door which was shut tightly. I noticed there was a big glass bay windows leading off to a big balcony. Antonio was no where in sight and neither was my shirt or pants which were hung over a chair by the bed. I grumbled a string of curses, getting out of bed to put back on my clothes.

How did they even get off of my body?

I blushed in both embarrassment and anger.

T-that stupid Spaniard must of stripped me while I was sleeping!

I'am. Going. To. Kill. Him.

After dressing a shuffled over to the bathroom and fixed my hair which felt slightly damp from the shower I took the other day. Luckily I found a comb so I could get most of the snarls out of my hair. While doing this I noticed a small purple splotch on my neck no bigger than a penny.

A hickey.

The bastard gave me a hickey.

Man is he sooo dead now.

Growling in anger I finished fixing my hair quickly and left the bedroom making sure to slam the door extra hard. I stomped down the hallway and the stairs following the smell of eggs. I found myself glaring at Antonio's back with spite while he cooked eggs on a skillet. I began moving towards him in a fast angry manner.

"Hey bastard can you explain this-"

_Bang!_

I stopes dead in my tracks just five feet away from Antonio when he spun around and pointed a gun in my direction and let out a shot. I felt the wind whizz by my head at that moment. My heart thumped loud and fast as to what just occurred.

A bullet just went past my head by an inch.

I felt all my limbs shake down in fear and shock.

I nearly just pissed my pants there, I almost got shot.

Antonio pulled out a chair from the table and sat me down, putting the gun on the kitchen counter by the food. I felt like curling up in a small pathetic ball of nothing and cry. Instead I just swallowed hard and gripped the table with one hand so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Mi Amor you look a little pale there," Antonio said snapping me out of my shock so I could stare up at him.

"I look a little pale, shit! You nearly shot me in the fucking head, what in the fucking name of hell! Why did you try to shoot me!" I yelled feeling the shock pour out and the anger pour in.

"I wasn't trying to shoot you mi Amor, look," Antonio said pointing out the open window.

Outside by the tall wooden fence surrounding the perimeter, but Antonio wasn't pointing there. On the window ledge was a body of a dead snake with it's head blown off, and now leaking blood down the wall.

It wasn't pretty.

"Adders are very common around here, keep an eye out for them," Antonio said placing a plate of eggs and orange slices on the table in front of me.

I hushed and grabbed the fork by the plate and ate.

"Well what if you missed, you'd have the blood of the grandson of the head international police of Italy on your hands," I said a bit in a brattish way.

"I never miss a target," Antonio said darkly making me a bit scared at the moment.

"Besides."

Antonio leaned down and tilted my chin up with his fingers.

"There's no way I'd want to shoot my lovers beautiful face," Antonio cooed softly.

"S-shut up bastard you and I may be forced to play pretend, but cut the crap. I'm a man and even if so my handsome days of heartbreaking are behind me so don't call me beautiful," I uttered pathetically, but it was the truth. I didn't look as hot as I did in high school, my face and body was more matured sense then and I'm only nineteen years old, soon to be twenty in March but that was months away now. Antonio frowned at me before crashing his lips down onto mine. I responded by dropping my from on the table and squeaked into the kiss.

I felt my chair spin around and before I knew it Antonio was attacking me while I was in the chair. Forgetting all about the near empty plate of food on the table, I sort of found myself getting into it. I felt Antonio's mouth force mine open and I let out a much needed moan when his tongue entered my mouth. It was a bit awkward and uncomfortable to make out on a chair so parted my legs a bit and tilted my head up to deepen the kiss even more to both Antonio and I's pleasure. When I couldn't take the lack of oxygen anymore I parted from Antonio and panted for breath.

"B-bastard, you can't solve everything with lips and tongues," I said feeling a red blush creep up into my cheeks.

Antonio laughed a wholehearted laugh for a long time before giving me a peck on my lips and grabbed both of my cheeks in his hands giving me the biggest and most stupid grin ever.

"Ah your face is as red as a tomato!"

"Shut the fuck up bastard!"

**Author Note:**

**Hello!**

**Man has it been a month or two since I last updated this story? I think it has, well I don't really have much to say. Oh Yeah the LB is gonna be a time skip symbol and the LB is just a short initial way of referencing the title in a way.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter Annoucement

** Announcement From the author herself:**

** Yo it is Euphoria here back and ready to restart all of my unfinished work this year. That is right. This message is for the fanfictions of mine that I feel ready to tackle and revive again! So to see if you all are still out there and even if its been months or years since I last updated I want to hear some encouragement from all of you if you so badly want me to continue these stories. It's all in your hands now. Let me hear from you all please. I need to know if I can revive this story or not.**

** Love all- Euphoria **


End file.
